


yuku X kuru X 2018-2019

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [12]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2018.12.312018年末沒有yuku X kuru X，如果有，會是什麼樣子呢？
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 2





	yuku X kuru X 2018-2019

時間：2018年底

「SUGIZO！請選題目。」TOSHI說，攤開字卡遞到SUGIZO面前。

「我也要選，為什麼不讓我選，TOSHI、TOSHI⋯⋯」YOSHIKI雖然一邊滑著手機仍不忘抗議。

「不要選到奇怪的喔！SUGIZO⋯⋯」TOSHI叮嚀。

「今年不會了，選這個好了！」SUGIZO抽出卡牌。

「我看看⋯⋯」TOSHI低頭。

「選了什麼？我也要看。」YOSHIKI說著站起來往TOSHI那邊傾身，但衣襬被沙發夾住了，他低頭拉扯著。

「啊，這個要請YOSHIKI桑回答。」TOSHI說著飛快地轉回YOSHIKI那邊，然而就在這時，剛把衣襬抽出來的YOSHIKI也正抬頭繼續往TOSHI靠近，兩人的頭就這樣撞在一起，TOSHI的唇貼上YOSHIKI的顴骨。

「嗚哇啊！」YOSHIKI嚇了一跳。

「痛痛痛！」TOSHI先是吃痛按住自己的唇，然後抬頭看了YOSHIKI的臉，仰頭倒進沙發裡大笑起來。

「什麼什麼？在笑什麼？」YOSHIKI著急地問。

TOSHI後方的SUGIZO也探頭探腦地，看到之後跟著噗哧一聲笑出來，轉身過去找手機。

「等一下，這樣的YOSHIKI不能被大家看到⋯⋯」TOSHI一邊笑著說，一邊艱難地從沙發裡爬起來，拆開桌上的濕紙巾，因為笑到抖得太厲害，失敗了兩次才拆開。

「什麼什麼？我怎麼了？」YOSHIKI問，看TOSHI不回答，正想轉頭和工作人員要鏡子，卻被TOSHI伸手擋住了視線。

「等一下，別動⋯⋯」TOSHI說，左手端起YOSHIKI的下巴，右手則拿了濕紙巾往他臉頰上湊，但YOSHIKI不斷叫著「什麼？」和「好癢！」同時躲個不停。

「其實YOSHIKI桑的形象和這個色號的唇印也是滿合的。」SUGIZO挑了個好角度，張開細長的手指，用漂亮的手勢架著手機，拍照的同時加油添醋道。

「噓！」TOSHI轉過頭在嘴巴前豎起食指。

這時YOSHIKI站了起來，「唇印？真的假的？TOSHI的？TOSHI的嗎？」

他這一轉身，另一邊的HEATH和PATA也看見唇印了，正在喝YOSHIKI WINE新作的HEATH狠狠嗆了一下，PATA則高舉他的啤酒，視線越過低下頭來擦嘴的HEATH說：「出山，你口紅未免擦太濃了！」

「請幫我拿鏡子。」YOSHIKI對工作人員說。

「等一下，還沒擦好，你別亂跑呀⋯⋯」TOSHI跟著站起來。

「你、你、你不要過來⋯⋯很癢⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著回身避開，臉也在這時轉到了鏡頭的方向。

「啊啊，轉身了，這樣大家不就看到了嗎？沒關係嗎？」TOSHI說，索性跟著轉向鏡頭，「大家覺得如何？2019年第一發YOSHIKI傳說，口紅擦太濃所以要回家了！誒？有要回家嗎？這樣我們可以收工了嗎？」說著抬頭環視大家，露出兩顆虎牙壞笑著。

「口紅擦太濃的是你吧！」PATA吐槽。

「不行不行不行！誰都不可以回家。」YOSHIKI連忙說。

TOSHI一臉嘻嘻燦笑地低頭唸起彈幕：「很美、非常可愛、紫羅蘭組最棒⋯⋯這樣嗎？那乾脆留著吧！」

「不行不行不行！」這時YOSHIKI終於拿到鏡子，看了也不禁用手背掩嘴低頭慘笑，然後把TOSHI手裡的濕紙巾搶過來自己擦。

「還好嗎？臉都變紅了。」TOSHI說完闔嘴笑看YOSHIKI，酒窩陷得比平常都深。

「出山，你的笑話很冷。」PATA插嘴。

「不是⋯⋯」TOSHI笑了起來，「我是說唇印以外的部分。」

「到底在幹嘛呀⋯⋯我們⋯⋯」YOSHIKI一邊擦一邊小聲說。

「我拍到兩張角度不錯的，可以上傳嗎？」SUGIZO滿心期待地問。

「SUGIZO！」YOSHIKI和TOSHI異口同聲叫道。

（全文完）


End file.
